Romance after War
by sword2588
Summary: Harry was now living the good life, Voldemort is now gone..so Romance is free to roam around the weasly house and around the magical world. Set three weeks after Elder wand. HPxGW RWxHG
1. Together after war

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter, its just

fun to write stories, so take that lawyers!

Lawyers: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Me: Nothing

Lawyers: We'll sue you later!

Okay just kidding my uncle's a lawyer so they're cool. On with

the fic now.

Three weeks....three weeks since Harry defeated Voldemort. He has become sort of happy, but still sad over the friends that have died. Ginny hasn't started re-dating him yet, but he still loved her, Ron and Hermione have kissed now, so they are snogging it up a lot. Harry was suppposed to live the happy life: he was not going back to the Dursleys, he can stay with the Weasly's at the burrow, and he can be with Ginny some more, but first they must get back together.

So Harry decided after three horrible weeks after that horrible tragedy at Hogwarts, he will get back with Ginny... well since it was twelve o clock midnight, he might want to do it tomarrow. So Harry went to sleep.

Next Morning Harry woke up very early and went downstairs, luckly for him Ginny was also awake early. Ginny was sitting on the couch reading some book while watching some Muggle Tv. Harry went up to her and sat next to her. Ginny was suddenly shocked and jumped right off the couch.

"OW! Harry?" cried the Weasly girl.

"Sorry bout that." replied Harry.

"Its okay. Whats wrong?"

"Huh nothing."

"Dont nothing me, I know you perfectly well to not know everything about your face."

"sigh Okay..... you know I still fancy you right?"

"Really! cause I do too, why did you leave?"

"And Im really sorry that we broke up its just that Dumbldore sent us on the secret mission..and..... its hard to explain."

"Sure I think it maybe."

"So.. do you still fancy me?"

"OF COURSE I DO YOU TWIT!"

Then with tears in her eyes she jumped on top of Harry and kissed him pushing him down on the couch. As she was snogging with him, Harry could feel Ginny's tears drop onto his face, so Harry whipped all the tears in her eyes. She then continued snogging Harry even more passionatly with her arms around his neck, while Harry had his tongue in her throat and had his arms around her waist.

"Harry, are you sure you fancy me?"

"No."

"How come?"

"Because I love you."

With even more tears now Ginny jumped on top of harry once more and hugged him while burrying her head into his chest. Harry held her tightly and pecked her on the cheek. Ginny then realized she was tired, pushed harry back on the couch, and she fell asleep.. on top of Harry. Harry decided to join her and fell asleep as well.

A few hours ago....

It was midnight at the Weasly's and Ron was asleep on his bed in the attic with Hermione in the bed next to him. Hermione woke up and decided she couldn't sleep alone. So Hermione got out of her bed and went over to Rons. Unfortunatly Ron woke up imediatly after Hermione got in his bed. Ron smiled and wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his arms. Ron decided that he wasn't tired and bent over and kissed Hermione. Hermione laid on the bed with Ron on top of her while they snogged. Ron wanted to go even furthur so he put his hand right under Hermione's sleeping skirt and touched her panty. Hermione felt a chill but alowed it. Ron pushed even furthur and went under her skirt and felt inside. Hermione jumped at his touch and pushed him off. Hermione then realized she was wet instantly when he touched.

"Gee Hermione, you didn't have to push me off the bloody bed."

"Sorry Ronald."

"Its okay."

"But Ron, you didn't have to go in there."

"But is it okay?"

"Well yes but..."

Interupting Hermione, Ron jumped up and kissed hermione again. This time putting one hand over her breast and under her skirt again. He pushed up her shirt halfway and looked at her belly. He kissed her belly before sticking his tongue into her belly button causing her to moan. Hermione decided that he couldn't go furthur and pulled back her shirt. Ron just went over to Hermione's breast instead, massaging them with her shirt off. Then he fell asleep on hermione while holding onto her breasts and snogging her.

The living room hours later....

Harry got up but didn't move realizing Ginny was still sleeping on top of him. He noticed that Mr. Weasly had just woken up and went to take a shower and Mrs. Weasly was coming downstairs. So carefully Harry carried Ginny and laid her down on the couch, put a robe on top of her, and then sat in the chair next to the couch. Mrs. Weasly didn't notice a thing. Without her knowing, Harry went over to Ginny and kissed her.

**Okay this is the first chapter was it sweet or what, it was kind of mature but not a lot.**


	2. Romance in the morning

**Hello Next Chapter Enjoy!**

Ginny woke up from her nap alone. Her mom was cooking breakfast, her dad and Percy were probaly at the Ministry, and Ron and Hermione were upstairs, but she couldn't find Harry anywhere.

"Mornin Mom, where's Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, he's outside near the lake, if you want to see him its fine," replied Mrs. Weasly.

"Okay thanks mom!"

"Come back in time for breakfast!" but Ginny was already out the door,"she's growing up soo fast." Mrs. Weasly started crying and wiped her tears with a kitchen towel....

Ginny was heading for the lake not too far from their house. When she got there she couldn't see Harry anywhere. Then out of no where Ginny was swiped off her feet and carried in thin air. Harry took off his invisible cloak revealing his prank.

"Ha ha Harry, now put me down!"

"Sure," obeyed Harry putting her down.

"So Harry what are you doing here?"

"Well hoping you would follow me."

"To do what?"

"You wanna swim?"

"But I don't have my swimsuit."

"Thats fine. Accio Ginny swimsuit!"

The couple saw a bikini flying their way and landed in Ginny's hand.

"Thanks, now I'll go change over there."

"Okay Gin!" sounding ecited. Ginny unfortunatly knew what he was thinking.

"Okay now give me your cloak please."

Looking a little down, he obeyed. Ginny put on the cloak and hid into the forest. Few minutes later, Ginny came back in her swimsuit, totally stunning Harry with her curvy body, her breast showing, and her smooth hot legs. Ginny handed him his cloak and walked over to the lake side, soaked her feet in the water and fell asleep. Harry walked over next to her admiring her looks with a bikini on. Harry put his feet in the water and joined Ginny in her sleep. Ginny moved up to Harry and put her arms around him while snuggling into him. Harry felt Ginny's warmth and touch on his side her breast on his side. Blushing he put his arm around Ginny and the couple fell asleep in each others arms their legs intangled while soaking in the lake.

The burrow....

Ron and Hermione woke up smelling Mrs. Weasly's cooking and ran downstairs.

"Morning mom" greeted Ron.

"Morning Mrs. Weasly" joined Hermione.

"Good morning you two,did you have a good sleep?" asked the mom setting the table, with magic of course.

"Yes mom we did...by the way where is Harry and Ginny?"

"I think their at the lake, they forgot about breakfast. Can you get them for me?"

"Sure Mrs. Weasly."

Ron and Hermione arrived at the lake only to see the couple in a snuggling position while asleep.

"bloody hell hermione, I've got to stop them from stangling each other."

"Oh shut it Ronald, but we could do something for fun."

The other couple snuck up in front of the couple and screamed as loud as they could.

"BOOOO!"

"AHHHHH!" cried the swimsuiters falling into the lake.

"HAAAAAHAAAAHAA!" laughed the couple looking down in the lake.

Harry and Ginny wanting revenge decided to get them back by pulling them in the water as well, only in their clothes.

"AAHHHHHH WHAT THE BLOODY HELL MATES!"

"Ohh shut up Ronald."

Everyone finished laughing, Harry and Ginny picked up their clothes, and walked back to the burrow ,where they went to sleep. Harry had everything planned for Ginny's birthday tomorrow, what could go wrong?

The next day was slow at first, just a little happy birthday's for Ginny and hugs then they took a nap together. Today was going to be long.

**Well there it is, hope you you enjoyed this sort of short chapter. Have fun reading other chapters of other fics you guys. and please wait pastiontly. HAVE FUN! Next day is Ginny's birthday! **


	3. Birthday after War

**New Plot: After defeating Voldemort, he is living the good life....except when reconnecting with his girlfriend Ginny; he must cope for the dead, avoid Ron's overprotectiveness, avoid the spying couples, and become friends with Malfoy? What will Harry do when he must protect himself from hidden Death Eaters and Voldemort lovers. What will Harry do? Find out! Enjoy. Changed due to profanity and obscure things mixed with this chapter due to evil siblings.**

Ginny woke up quite early in the morning about five thirty in the morning only to do one thing. By that time in the morning, her dad was using magic to recollect some muggle electricity for all the electronic muggle things they have. Ginny woke up to take her pregnacy test wondering if the muggle stuff Harry gave her yesterday worked....negative....thankfully, because Ginny didn't think her or her family were ready for a baby. Ginny went back into her room and slowly fell asleep...again.

Harry woke up about two hours after Ginny and tip toed down the stairs, hopefully not trying to wake anyone up. Tomarrow was his birthday, so he wanted to find out what he was going to do. Harry walked into the kitchen and noticed Mrs. Weasly already making breakfast.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasly."

"Oh, Good morning Harry dear, here come eat breakfast."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasly." Harry sat down on the table and started eating his breakfast as Ron came running downstairs.

"Yo mate, whats up," greeted his best friend.

"Nothin much, but I think its kind of bad that Ginny is going to Hogwarts without us." Ron started smirking.

"Yeah, did you know Hermione's goin too, its bloody crazy!" Ron sat down, angrily poking his eggs.

"Really, why?"

"Because she thinks that she should finish her education."

"Well Ron, theres Hermione for you."

"Haa Haa, its just going to be you and me all bloody year with me mum and dad."

"Yeah..... hey isn't today Ginny's birthday?"

"Duh, did you forget? If you did I will kill you, and you will lose my permission to date her." Unknowingly saying right in front of Ginny who had woken up.

"YOUR PERMISSION!!!!" then Ginny grabbed the featherduster on the table and started hitting Ron on the head while chasing him all over the hill, with Harry choking on his eggs laughing like crazy. Minutes later Ron and Ginny joined Harry for breakfast with Ron crying about bloody harpies and evil sisters while mourning over his scars from a featherduster.

Ginny sat on the other side of Harry and kissed him with a nice, good morning snog fest.

"Oi! Ginny, is Harry's lips your special Birthday breakfast?" said Ron before getting hit by his mother.

"Now Ronald, if Ginny wants to snog harry, then she is allowed to because its her birthday, so pipe down and eat your breakfast!" scwold Mrs. Weasly while crying about how her little girl is growing up.

"Happy Birthday Ginny" said Harry as they broke the snog fest to finish their breakfast.

"Thanks Harry" then Ginny finished her eggs in a heartbeat and restarted her snog fest with Harry.

Few minutes later, Harry apparated to Diagon alley to seach for the perfect gift for ginny.

Hours later...

Harry had just finished shopping, he had finally found the perfect gift for Ginny for her birthday. Then Harry apparated straight back to the burrow and unsuspectivly right in front of Ginny, in reaction of hiding the present, he apparated to the other side of the house, leaving a totally confused Ginny stopped in her tracks.

Harry pulled out his present that was in a really tiny box into his robe and walked back into the house and met with Mrs. Weasly.

"Oh, Harry deary may I have a word?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Weasly."

"K, good, now deary since your her boyfriend, I need you to distract Ginny a few hours while the lot of us get this place ready for Ginny's party okay?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Weasly."

"Great, do anything you want, unless it involves anywhere inside her clothes got it!"

"Yes mm'am!"

"Good, now get going."

Few hours later, Harry led Ginny to the Malfoy mansion.

"Harry why are we goin to this Gits house." whined Ginny having bad memories about her sixth year.

"Cause, he's not that bad anymore."

"OOkay, but if he does one curse on us I swear when we go to heavan, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Okay, Okay!"

Harry and Ginny were going to knock on the door, but instead found himself facing Draco himself.

"Ahhhh POTTER! Haven't seen you in a lot!" cried Draco.

"AHhh, hello malfoy, hows it been goin?"

"Great, ever since I joined you guys I have had the best months of my life! I've learned to respect house elfs, my indespicable parents are running from askaban, and I have this entire house in my control!"

"Thats so great."

"I know please come in! TERECE!" then a house elf with a nicely cleaned rag and bandages from the elder malfoys, thanks to the now nice Malfoy. "Could you please give these guests some sparkling, butterbeer? OH, and please take the rest of the day off."

"OHhhh yes, thank you sir!" then the little elf apparated off to get what was kindly ordered.

After a few more hours of drinking butterbeer and talking before inviting Draco to Ginny's party(without Ginny knowing) and leaving the Malfoy mansion to go walk in the woods nearby the burrow.

"Harry?"

"yes Ginny"

"I love..." but before she could finish she was interupted by harry's lips on hers. Ginny let go and kissed back making it a snog fest Harry pushed Ginny down onto the pile of leaves and they embraced each other to sleep under the moonlight.

**Part 1 of the birthday complete, next chapter is the party, the after party, and the apperance of the after Voldemort evil alliance. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Disaster during Party

**One ITS ALMOST CHRISMAS! and for Jews happy **

**Hanukah to you, and for a happy kwanza as well.**

**Well this is the continuation of this story. ENJOY! **

**Disaster During Party**

Harry and Ginny had gotten up from their nap and are now walking through the forest, fingers tangled with each other, and TOTALLY LOST! One Harry had lost his wand so they couldn't apparate, two Ginny left her wand home, and three Harry didn't really know how to get back to the burrow.

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE YOUR WAND?!" screamed Ginny.

"Um? Distracted by your beauty?" replied Harry unfortunately flinching everytime Ginny squeezes his hand from anger.

"ONE OF THE MOST GREATEST WIZARDS, LOST HIS WAND SNOGGING HIS GIRFRIEND?"

"uhh, pretty much."

Next thing Harry knew he was on the ground being rappidly pounded on the ground. Stopping Ginny from her anger, Harry grabbed Ginny from under her arms and kissed her passionately, halting Ginny.

"well maybe since my birthday, I'll let it slide."

"Thanks, im kind of upset that I lost my wand, again, but at least Im with you."

"aww thats so sweet." Ginny gave Harry a quick peck and they started searching for help.

At the burrow....

Ron had just reaperated from his secret mission and went to the living room where his mum, Hermione, and his dad were sitting.

"So Ronald, did you get Harry's wand to slow them down?" asked Mrs. Weasly while drinking her tea.

"Yes mum, but took a while, had to watch those gits going snogging in the bush before actually getting his wand."

"Good Ronald now we got a party to set." said Mr. Weasly as Ron's parents left the room to prepare for the party. Ron grabbed Hermione and put her ontop of his lap.

"so you got anything to do?"

"No Ronald, Im just reading this book, again, so what do you think we should do?" replied Hermione.

"How about we do this?" Then catching Hermione by surprise he jumped onto Hermione immediatley kissing her on the lips, making hermione drop her book. Ron wrapped his arm around her wiast and his other hand on her leg, rubbing smoothly along her bare legs carefully away from her skirt line. Then accidentally Ron moved up and went under her skirt, pricking her butt and moved his other hand sqeezing her chest, making hermione grab her book and smack Ron across his face.

"Sorry Ron just dont rush things!"

"No, im sorry Mione, its just your so pretty, and so smooth, and so Hot..."

Hermione blushed at Ron's pet name for her and continued snogging, dropping Harrys wand.

The woods...

Harry and Ginny continued walking through the woods, without wands, and without anyone near by.

"Harry, cant you call Kreacher?"

"Sorry Ginny, he's on vacation, taking care of Teddy."

"Really? AW Man! This is the worst birthday EVER!"

"Now Ginny no its not, for once we're alone right?"

"Hmm, YEAH!" then Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and snogged for the fifteenth time that birthday, but the moment was ruined by George apperated right between them.

"Oops" said George laughing at the blushing couple.

About a minute later Harry, Ginny, and George entered the burrow, but all the magical items stopped moving and it was pitch black. Then George lit the candle and about thirty people jumped up from the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY!!!!!" everyone screamed.

"Why did no one tell about this plan?" cried Harry.

"Whats up mate, by the way here's your wand." said Ron handing the wand to his friend totally ready to kill him.

**Well thats part two of the birthday, next chapter is sort of a disaster, but its ok. Enjoy**


	5. All right afte war

**Hey People! Happy NEW YEAR! And to start it off I bring back an old favorite, Romance After War now recontinued starting with this brand new chapter!**

**Harry:** Thats GREAT! Right Ginny?

**Ginny:** Yeah As long as Ron doesn't

**Ron:** Wzhart? (What with food in his mouth)

**Ginny:** Ah whatever just start the stupid Fic, _whisper:_Ron you git

**Harry:** Fine Start it!

It is August 11, 1998. Harry had his birthday but kept it silent since the victory over Voldemort.

Lots of people were there but the one that was totally excluded was Malfoy who was avoided contact with anyone but Andromeda Tonks and Harry, to everyone surprise.

Ginny was excited to see the knew knuckle mark in her brothers chest and she went to talk with Hermione. Ron was staring at Malfoy with hate and disgrace.

"HARRY HAVE YOU'VE GONE MENTAL?" Harry looked at Ron with a reply at hand.

"Its okay Ron, Malfoy has changed the war can change people especially now that his mother is teaching him to be good so they don't get arrested."

"Sorry to be a bother Weasely, but I can change" and what he did next convinced Ron, he was on his knees begging for forgiveness talking about how they had saved his life from Voldemort and how Dumbldore had cared for him about his fear of death.

Next thing they knew they had butterbeer sitting on the couch talking about Quidditch everyone looked in shock so much that Ms. Weasely almost dropped Teddy to which she was playing with, bring back good memories of her "babies."

Ginny and Hermione talked about snogging and Ron, mostly about how Ron got so good at snogging.

Soon Mr. Weasely came back with a cake, it was pink but chocolate and everyone gathered around to wish Ginny a happy birhday. This being the first celebration since the downfall of Voldemort, a peaceful beginning, with cake.

Everyone was laughing the adults were talking including: Mr. and Mrs. Weasely with Andromeda, Kingsley, most of the weasleys' other than Ron and Ginny, and other adults everyone shoud be familiar with.

Harry was playing with Teddy along with Hermione and Ginny, Ron and Malfoy were talking about changes but it ended because Malfoy had to go early calling it a pleasure, he told everyone although its hard to be friends, its easier to be nice he left stating they will meet again someday.

Kreacher was there giving everyone drinks of butterbeer.

And then it was time for presents.

George first got her something that caused Mrs. Weasely to grab it and pull George by his ear and scowled at his remark of being a "percaution" (anyone guess what it was?)

Ron got her some Quidditch pads and gear.

Hermione got her some interesting books.

Bill and Fleur got her a dress that was green and it matched Ginny perfectly so she took it with thanks.

Charlie got her a lucky charm with a dragon scale on it.

Kingley got her school books that were brand new, go figure.

Andromeda got her a magic potion that would let you change morph into a different shape for a certain amount of time.

Her parents got her that new broom she wanted, the Windwhip.

And she got her traditional watch.

And Harry stopped and wanted to give it to her privately so she obliged and they went to Ginny's room, being prepared for Ron to burst in again, he put the muffliato on the door and locked it this time.

"So Harry why is it you wanted to see me privately?" Harry sighed and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Close your eyes." Ginny smiled and obeyed, Harry put it on. It wasn't the finger but it was a neclace and it was beautiful it had an emerald in the center surrounding it was Ginny Weasely, obviously custom made, and it said I love you that occaisionally can be seen on the emerald but it would also change to Harry Potter X Ginny Weasely.

"Harry its...its....beautiful!" Ginny was shedding tears of joy, and pulled Harry into a hug. "But you spent so much!" Ginny was interuppted by Harry's lips on hers.

"Dont worry Gin, I have gold too you know" Harry winked at her and they kissed again. Ginny was over Harry and they snogged with no disturbance.

The next morning Harry had Ginny in embrace over the blankets and together, Harry had somehow fallen asleep while snogging because he woke up with an unconsious Ginny's lips still attatched to his. Harry breathed in the scent of her hair, the taste on her lips, and was close to falling asleep again. It took Harry's willpower plus thrive for food at the time to somehow silently pull Ginny off him roll her safely on her bed and sneak out without waking her up.

Everyone was already awake they interrigated him for any information about what happened last night, he told them everything and the brothers plus Mr. Weasely went silent. Since they are both of age everyone thought that he would want to marry her, but it was too early he said, that and Ginny still had one more year of Hogwarts left.

It was August and Hogwarts was going to start next month causing her time with him to be limited and to Ron's horror Hermione left today to find her parents in Australia for their memories to be fixed and then she would go back to Hogwarts to finish her time there.

Harry and Ron would not return to the best place on Earth because of one thing, early Auror training. They both agreed that they would be aurors and Kingsley got them the job after they took training for it. Harry knew this was coming.

When Harry finished his breakfast he went to wake up Ginny. He found Ginny writting in her diary but didn't get her attention, Harry being the mischeivious boy wanted to know something so he fetched his invisible cloak. He walked in silently and went above Ginny and began reading her diary but something caught him off guard.

Ginny wrote plainly just for him to see: I can see you, love. Then pulled off the cloak.

"How'd you know?" Harry looked confused and was blushing.

"I know you, don't think about reading my diary its personal."

"Im sorry how bout i make it up to you" harry pulled ginny up and kissed her and started grazing her arm.

After Ginny left to get breafast Harry was called by someone in the shadows.

"Psst Harry its me!.....!"

**Well I think you can find out next time so be patient anyways welcome back to Romance after War and find out who wants to talk with Harry and why. Cya There ^^**


End file.
